priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Monster
Baby Monster is a Cool Type brand. It is preferred by Shion Todo and was once preferred by Himeka Manaka. Known Coords 2014 Limited Live *Funky Witch Halloween Coord *Tricky Witch Halloween Coord Promotional Coord 2014 *Visual Stud Coord *Halloween Monster Coord *Powder Blue Monster Coord *Hot Chili Monster Coord *China Rock Cool Coord *Monster Coral Coord *Nocturne Sky Idol S Coord *Sparkling ☆ Fox Coord Pri Pass Idol Link Collection 2014 *Funky Leather Coord *Rock 'n' Roll Coord 2014 2nd Live Collection *Baby Monster Cyalume Coord *Eternal Punk Coord *Unique Paint Bat Coord *Passion Paint Bat Coord *Cold Paint Bat Coord *China Rock Coord *China Rock Honey Coord *China Rock Forest Coord *Visual Psychedelic Coord *Visual Red Wine Coord *Glitter Tomboy Coord *Glitter Style Coord *Dressing Pafé S Team Cyalume Coord October 2014 Millefaui Collection Vol.2. *Magical Vivid Coord *Small Devil Lime Coord December 2014 Millefaui Collection Vol.3 *Vivid Pink Leather Coord Cyalume Coord Challenge Collection *Baby Monster Cyalume Coord 2015 3rd Live Collection *Sparkling ☆ Vivid Coord April 2015 Millefaui Collection Vol. 5 *Dancing Vitamin Coord 2015 1st Live Collection *Rock Style Lady S Coord *Visual Red Wine Coord Dream Theater 2015 1st Live *Friends Ticket ☆ Exchange Piping Hot Coord July 2015 Millefaui Collection Vol.7 *Girly Rock Leather Coord *Blue Space Girl Coord 2015 Series Promotional Coords *China Rock Honey Coord *Shion Dot and Striped Coord *Japanese Style Pink Coord *Juicy Fruits Blueberry Coord 2015 3rd Live Collection *Fresh Dressing Pafé S Team Cyalume Coord *Nin'Nin Among the Water Coord *Nin'Nin Among the Sun Coord *Nin'Nin Among the Forest Coord *Destiny Ribbon Idol S Coord *Eternal Black and White Coord 2015 Series Promotional Coords *Midnight Firework Yukata Coord *China Rock Honey Coord *Shion Dot and Striped Coord *Friend Ticket ☆ Exchange in Kyushu-Okinawa Coord *Gloria Harmonic Coord *Glitter Style Coord *MPS × Prism Stone Long Hoodie Coord Dream Theater 2015 3rd Live *Summer Reckless ☆ Adventure Coord Cyalume Miracle Pact Collection *Lucky Seven Blue Coord 2015 4th Live Collection *Capisce! China Coord *Black and White! China Coord *Get You! China Coord *Eternal Punk Coord *Funky Witch Halloween Coord *Tricky Witch Halloween Coord November 2015 Millefaui Collection Vol. 9 *Cosmic Blue Dance Coord Dream Theater 2015 5th Live *Gloria Harmonic Chic Coord Dream Theater 2015 6th Live *Splendid Jet Yellow Coord 2015 Dream Parade Live Collection *PriPara Police Let's Go Coord *Violet Punk Coord Dream Theater Dream Parade *Blue and Red Punk Coord *Yellow and Green Punk Coord Divine 2016 Vol.1 Collection *Spinning China Coord 2016 Series Divine Idol Promotional Coords *Violet Crosswalk Coord *Panda China Coord *Exciting Apple Coord Divine 2016 Vol.2 Collection *Super Cyalume Shion Coord *Classic Mode Coord Dream Theater 2016 Divine Vol. 3 *Chinese Marionette Coord *Chinese Garuru Coord Divine 2016 Vol.4 Collection *Punk Dot Coord Dream Theater 2016 Divine Vol. 5 *Airline Night Coord *Black and White Shion Coord *Penguin Black Coord Divine 2016 Vol.6 Collection *Punk Star Coord Idol Time Microphone Collection * Idol Time Microphone Baby Coord 2017 Series Promotional Coords * British Rock Orange Blue Coord * Swing Dot Trumpet Purple Coord * PriPara Nurse Kindness Coord * Nightmare Yellow Coord * Love Punk Happiness Coord Time 2017 Vol.2 Collection * British Rock Red Green Coord Dream Theater 2017 Time Vol. 2 * British Rock Purple Yellow Coord Time 2017 Vol.3 Collection * Team Super Cyalume Shion Coord * Love Punk Pretty Coord * Love Punk Cool Coord * Swing Dot Green Coord Time 2017 Vol.4 Collection * Nightmare Purple Coord * Nightmare Green Coord * Nightmare Red Coord Dream Theater 2017 Time Vol. 4 * Nightmare Pink Coord Time 2017 Vol. 5 Collection * BM Mania Pink Coord * BM Mania Green Coord Dream Theater 2017 Time Vol. 5 * Shion Ribbon Idol Coord Time 2017 Vol. 6 Collection * Rainbow Purple Pafé Coord Gallery See Baby Monster/Image Gallery. Trivia *This brand shares some similarities with Swing Rock, a brand from Aikatsu!. **Both of them have rock & roll-themed clothing. **Both of them feature the theme colors of purple and black in a fair amount of clothing. Awards bestbrand2.png Category:Brands Category:Terminologies Category:Important Terms Category:Baby Monster Category:Coordlist Category:Anime Category:Gameplay Category:Cool Brand Category:2nd Wiki Awards Winner